Reapprendre a vivre
by lyraparledor
Summary: Une Bella meurtrie par son passé. Un Edward qui perd ses moyen face à Bella. Une tragedie et des decouverte. Une nouvelle pas du tout attendu. Venez decouvrir ma fiction.
1. Chapter 1 Nouveaux arrivant

_**POV bella et ****POV Edward  
****  
POV bella**_

_**Voila deux semaines que tout le lycée parlait des nouveaux élèves qui arriveraient aujourd'hui "les cullen et les hale" les ados adopté par le nouveau médecin de l'hôpital "le docteur cullen" et sa femme! Nous nous demandions avec jessica et lauren si il allait bien s'integré dans le lycée et avec le quel des garçons nous allions sortir chacune de nous. Ils arrivèrent a l'heure du repas ils prirent un plateau rempli et se sont assis a l'écart de tout le monde et ne bougèrent plus jusqu'à la sonnerie de reprise des cours. Je partie en quatrième vitesse pour ne pas arrivé en retard a mon cours de biologie avançé .**_

_****_

POV Edward

_**  
J'attendais debout dans la salle que tous le monde s'assoit quand je la vis arriver en courant elle tomba en rentrant dans la salle mais personne ne rit comme si ils avaient l'habitude de la voir s'étalait par terre tous les jours, j'entendis le professeur me présenté a tout le monde et il me dit d'aller m'asseoir a coté de celle qui venait de tombé elle avait l'air écoeuré par le fait qu'on allait partagé la même paillasse jusqu'à la fin de l'année je tenté de me présenté mais elle se borna a écrire son cour et a lire son livre jusqu'à la fin du cour! A la sonnerie elle se leva et parti en courant de la salle a ce moment un blond au yeux bleus vient me voir et il dit :  
-C'est la première fois que quelqu'un reste assis aussi longtemps a côté d'elle dans ce cour!  
-Pourquoi tu dis sa? lui demandais-je  
-bella Swan déteste avoir un partenaire de paillasse et elle fait tout pour s'en débarrassé.  
Je meditais ces paroles en allant a mon cour suivant.**_

_**  
POV Bella**_

_**Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois assise a coté d'un abruti de nouveau en biologie avançé j'avais tout fait pour le decouragé allant jusqu'a l'ignoré quand il m'avait adressé la parole avec son tenor qui aurait fait tombé n'importe qu'elles filles dans son lit. C'est Jessica qui me tira de mes reflexions :  
-Alors Bella il parait que tu a traumatisé un des nouveaux en bio? Me demanda t-elle  
-Non j'ai juste refusé de lui adressé la parole de tout le cours c'est pas un mal et c'est qui qui te la dit que je l'etrangle!  
A ce moment je vit Mike passé en baissant la tête!  
-Newton je vait t'etripé si tu continu!  
Mon cours de sport se termina dans le silence car Jessica dut sentir qu'il valait mieux me laisser me calmer par moi même durant se cour j'ai reussi a tombé deux fois sans rien faire et me tordre la cheville en m'ecartant pour ne pas recevoir la balle de voley en pleine tête! Je rentrais chez moi directement aprés les cours contrairement a mon habitude ou je trainais dans forks avec Jessica et Lauren. Ma mère m'entendis rentré et me demanda pourquoi j'etais de retour si tôt je lui repondis que j'etais fatigué et j'allait directement dans ma chambre ou je m'allongeais dans mon lit et je m'endormis aussitôt!**_


	2. Chapter 2 arreté de me maté

_**POV Bella**_

_**POV Bella**_

_**Cela faisait une semaine que les nouveaux etaient arrivé et que le plus jeune, edward si je m'en rappelle bien, n'arreté pas de me mater a longueur de journée j'avais même peur qu'il me suive à la sorti des cours quand je rentré chez moi! J'ai même arreté de trainer dans Forks avec Jessica et Lauren, mes deux meilleures amies, ma mère pensait que j'etait malade et voulait absolument que j'aille voir le Dr Gerandy a l'hôpital! Je m'endormais tout les soirs en me demandant si un jour edward arreterait de me regardé comme si j'etait un morceau de viande! Le lundi suivant je le vit entré dans le batiment de cour avant moi je fit un detour pour entré par l'autre porte et surtout pour l'evité! Je rentré dans la salle avant lui je m'assit à ma place et c'est la qu'il m'adressa la parole pour la deuxieme fois en une semaine :  
-Excuse moi Bella mais j'aimerais savoir si il serait possible qu'on fasse connaissance tous les deux enfin si sa te derange pas ?  
-Desolé Cullen mais je ne veux pas mais merci de me le demandé la prochaine fois essaye de ne pas gacher ta salive pour m'adressé la parole, d'accord....  
-Ok mais j'essayé juste de prouvé a Newton qu'il avais tort sur ce qu'il ma dit sur toi.  
-Et il a dit quoi sur moi Newton que j'aille reglé le problème avec lui?  
-Il à juste dit qu'avec tous les garçons tu etait une reine de glace.  
Je regardais Mike furieuse et je lui fis comprendre qu'il allait me le payé a la fin des cours. Le reste de la journée passa avec sa lenteur habituel. À la fin des cours j'attrapé Mike sur le parking et me mettant à hurlé je l'insulté de tous les noms et en lui disant qu'il avait tort que je n'etait pas une reine de glaçe. Je retourné chez moi tranquillement en voiture quand j'arrivé chez moi je vis une BMW noire garé derriere la voiture de patrouille a mon pére et rentré en vitesse parce qu'il se mit a pleuvoir quand je reussis a tourné la clé dans la serrure et me mis a l'abri dans l'entré je me stoppais net en le voyant chez moi! J'allais explosé de rage quand ma mère m'appella en me disant de venir salué nos invités. Je fis la connaissance de Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Ésmée et Carlisle. Je montais mon sac dans ma chambre et quand je me retourné je vis Alice dans le couloir devant ma chambre :  
-Je peut entré? Me demanda t-elle!  
-Oui vas-y je vais pas te mangé.  
À cette blague ces yeux brillerent d'une drole de lueur pendant quelque secondes.  
-Alors c'est vrai que tu as ignoré mon frère lors de son premier cours la semaine derniere?  
-Oui c'est vrai.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que j'aime bien travaillé seule en biologie!  
-Bon pas grave, elle est ou ton armoire j'aimerais bien voir tes fringues.  
Quand je lui montré mon armoire on aurait dit qu'elle faisait un crise cardiaque.  
-Mais tu a presque rien comme vetements!  
-En fait je ne suis pas fan de la mode et des vetements! Lui confessais-je avec les joues devenant de plus en plus rouge.  
-Il va falloir y remedié puisque que je vais devenir ton amie il va falloir que ton armoire soit pleine a craqué de fringues, on a qu'à allé demain a Port-Angeles à la sortie des cours pour y remedié t'inquiete j'ai deja demandé l'autorisation a tes parents ils sont d'accord mais a la seule condition que je te ramene pas trop tard et que je conduise prudemment.  
Elle avait parlé sans reprendre son souffle et je mis a pensé qu'elle ressemblé de plus en plus a un lutin dans sa maniere d'agir. Je me resigné et je lui dit oui pour le lendemain mais je la mettait en garde en lui disant que je ne pourrais pas faire trop d'achat comme la majeur parti de mon argent servait a finir de payer ma camionette a Billy Black le meilleure ami de mon pere elle ma repondu de la laissé faire. A la sortie des cours le lendemain la torture commenca.**_


	3. Chapter 3 seance de torture avec Alice

_**POV Alice et POV Bella**_

_**POV Alice**_

_**J'etait excité enfin j'allait faire du shopping et j'avais trouvé quelqu'un pour m'accompagné comme Rosalie et Ésmée ne voulait pas venir et comme nous étions chez le sherif swan qui nous avez nous invité a prendre un café j'en avez profité pour invité Bella a cette sortie mais j'été choqué par le fait que son armoire etait vide. Il fallait que j'y remedie comme je savais qu'on allait devenir amie et c'etait hors de question que ma meilleure amie soit habillé comme un epouvantail. Nous étions dans la voiture en route pour Port-Angeles et je voyait que Bella etait tendu comme si j'allais la torturé pendant des heures en lui mettant des bouts de bambou sous les ongles.  
-Tu est sur que sa va Bella?  
-Oui t'inquiete c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de faire des virées shopping en temps normale je les evite au maximum!  
-Ah bon!  
Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence je me demandais si Bella avais vraiment le shopping en horreur. Je garais la voiture devans le centre commercial et j'entrainais Bella a l'interieur de la première boutique de fringue dans les rayons je reperé plusieurs fringues qui serait super sur elle je les pris, les donnant a Bella et lui dire de les essayé elle voulu m'arreté :  
-Mais alice je n'est pas assez d'argent pour payer tout sa!  
-T'inquiète Bella c'est moi qui paye allé on va essayé tout.**_

_**  
**__**POV Bella**_

_**Avais-je bien entendu elle voulait payé tous les fringues mais elle etait malade il allait en avoir pour une fortune rien qu'a l'ecouter deblateré sur l'etat de mon armoire et la qualité de mes fringues. Je la suivis sans bronché dans les cabines d'essayage et commença a enfilé les fringues qu'elle me passé j'etait etonné de voir que pas une fois elle s'etait trompé dans la taille des vetements comme si elle avait un don en ce qui concerné la mode au bout de trois boutique de fringueset six de chaussure, elle me fit entré dans un magasin de lingerie fine et je sentis mes joues s'empourpré je n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans se genre de magasin.  
- Alice tu est sur de me faire essayé des truc comme sa! En lui montrant un ensemble rouge-vif avec des plumes  
-Mais oui t'inquiete bella je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut et tu verras tu seras super à l'aise et puis sa fait pas de mal d'etre sexy de temps en temps et puis tu n'as rien a dire comme c'est moi qui paye tu prend et c'est tout!  
-D'accord Alice, lui dis-je resigné, mais .....  
-Mais quoi ???**_

_**-Mais J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi comme sa. Je peut te demander quelque chose?**_

_**-Et me demandé quoi Bella?  
-Je peux t'appeler lutin sa te vas tellement bien comme tu est quelqu'un qui fonctionne a 1 000 000 volts.  
-D'accord Bella mais d'abors va essayé sa je suis sur que sa t'iras a merveille.  
Elle me tendis l'ensemble rouge-vif et me poussa dans la cabine d'essayage au bout de 5 min elle rentra et se mit a siffler en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir.  
-Ah bah sa alors so sexy Bella.  
Je me mit a rougir a ses paroles et pensa qu'elle n'avait pas tout a fait tort j'etait plutot pas mal.  
-Maintenant Bella on va aller au coiffeur et ensuite on va t'acheter pleins de produits de beauté, du maquillage tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois renversante a longueur de journée.  
-Mais Alice je vais finir par te couté cher si tu continu tu aura presque plus rien sur ton compte.  
-Ahahah j'ai dit je paye et tu prend sans rien dire c'est sa l'accord!  
Et la elle me fit des yeux plein de peine, on aurait dit le chat botté dans Shrek, et je ne pus me retenir de me culpabiliser même si je savais qu'elle faisait exprés pour que je dise oui et par un hochement de tête je lui fis signe que j'etait d'accord. Une heure plus tard nous sortions du coiffeur elle avec les cheveux lisses et brillants et moi avec des meches legerement plus claire que mes cheveux bruns ternes et bouclé par la permanente qui a mon grand etonnement m'allait a merveille. Chez l'estheticienne elle 'acheta plus de 100$ de produits de beauté et de maquillage. Nous rentrions enfin j'etais fatigué mais je n'avais pas osez me plaindre de peur de m'attirer les foudre du lutin surexcité par le fait d'avoir vidé presque toute les boutiques du centre comerciale rien que pour moi.  
-demain soir Bella je viens avec Rosalie on va te faire manucure et pédicure tu va voir tu va adoré.  
-Sa va etre super il manquait plus que sa une soirée pijama ma mère va adoré.  
-Non non on sera que trois chez toi demain j'ai reussi a persuadé mes parent d'invité les tiens pour une soirée entre couple a Olympia et puis demain tu a interêt a avoir des fringues qu'on a acheté sur le dos compris il faut que le lycée soit au courant qu'une nouvelle bella arrive. Bon a demain en cours et range tous ces fringues correctement.**_

_**  
**__**POV Alice**_

_**J'avais reussi a relooké Bella entierement sans l'entendre se plaindre une seule fois. Une fois rentré a la maison je rejoignis Edward dans sa chambre, il m'acceuillit avec un rire silencieux :  
-Alors elle ne c'est même pas plainte de toute la durée de la sortie shopping et tu à reussi a lui faire faire tout ce que tu veut. Bravo alice tu as fait fort cette fois.  
-Le mieux c'est qu'elle m'apelle lutin!  
-Quoique sa te vas bien lutin comme surnom et elle c'est pas mise a hurlé contre toi?  
-Non.  
-Elle doit me detesté alors.  
-Bon on verra sa demain la je dois allez chassé parce que Bella degage une semaine bonne odeur et que sa a reveillé ma soif.**_

_**POV Bella**_

_**Ce soir je m'endormi en pensant que le lendemain tous le lycée serait etonné par mon nouveau look surtout jessica et lauren.**_


	4. Chapter 4 ils me matent tous

_**POV Alice,POV Bella et POV Edward**_

_**POV Alice**_

_**J'étais arrivé chez Bella de sorte qui me reste juste assez de temps pour la maquillée et vérifié sa tenue avant d'allé en cour sa mère fut étonnée de me voir mais contente elle me dit que Bella était dans sa chambre et qu'elle se préparait pour allé en cour et elle me remercia d'avoir renouvelé la garde robe de Bella qui était passé de mode depuis des décennies au moins. Je cognais a sa porte et fut déçu parce qu'elle avait mis ces vielles fringues je la fit se déshabillé et choisi ces vêtements pour la journée je la maquillais légèrement et je decidais qu'il etait temps de partir en cours. À l'entrée du lyçée tous les eleves devisagerent Bella. Elle couru pour aller en cours, je vis mon frere la suivre du regard jusqu'à qu'elle rentre dans le bâtiment.**_

_**POV Bella**_

_**Je me depechais de rentré dans le batiment pour allé rejoindre Jessica et Lauren je les trouvées comme d'habitude dans les toilettes en train de se maquillé. Elles ouvrirent des yeux ronds en me voyant entré :  
-Quoi je suis si moche que sa?  
-Non Bella sa te va super bien!  
-Et la coupe elle est superbe!  
-Oui, oui bon on arrete la les effusions et on va en cour avant d'etre en retard j'ai pas envie que prof appelle mes parent encore une fois !  
Une fois rentré dans la salle Newton vint me voir et il commença a me prendre la tête :  
-Alors Bella tu est magnifique aujourd'hui est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner au cinéma ce soir ?  
-Non Newton je ne sortirais jamais avec toi même si tu etait le dernier mec sur terre. Compris et si tu me redemande je te massacre.  
Au moment ou je m'assit tout le monde me regarda de haut en bas.**_

_**-Quoi vous voulez ma photo ou un autographe ou les deux?**_

_**Ils retournèrent leur attention sur le prof qui rentré dans la salle. La matinée passa lentement au moment ou je rentré dans la salle je vis qu'Edward ne me regardait pas et je le remerciait mentalement.**_

_**POV Edward**_

_**Je savais que Bella reagirais mal si je la regardais entré dans la salle et je je me demandais quesque je pourrait lui dire sans m'attirer ces foudres. Bella avait l'air d'etre une fille douce et gentille mais il n'en etait rien, elle etait une de ses personnes qu'il fallait evité d'enervé sous peine de voir un volcan humain rentré en irruption. Je decidais de lui demandé comment c'etait passé la soirée avec Alice hier quand elle m'adressa la parole :**_

_**-Desolé de te tiré de tes reveries mais Alice ma demandé de dejeuné avec vous et j'aimerais savoir si sa te derange ?  
-Non sa derange pas que tu mange avec nous ce midi.  
-Merci j'aie eu peur que tu veuilles pas de moi a ta table par rapport a l'acceuil de glaçe que j'ai tes fait quand tu est arrivé.  
Tout un coup je pris conscience que ses crise de colere etait peut etre une fassade, une façon qu'elle avait de se proteger des autres. Je me demandais pourquoi elle en etait arrivé la.  
-Si tu veut Bella on peut allé a la cafetéria ensemble?  
-D'accord!  
Je me dit que j'etait chanceux qu'elle ne s'ennerve pas sur moi aujourd'hui. Au moment du dejeuner je vis que Alice attendait Bella devant la cafetéria quand elle vit que Bella etait avec moi un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle rentra avec nous et elle reussi a persuadé Bella de me laissé lui payé son repas. Rosalie acceuillie Bella avec un large sourire, Jasper lui fit un simple coucou de la main et Emmett l'aceuilli avec une plaisanterie. Bella lui repondit avec repartie de tel sorte que Emmett ne savait plus quoi dire et on ne l'entendit pas de tout le repas. Bella eue en guise d'au revoir de la part d'Alice et Rosalie un apperçu de la soirée qu'elle prevoyait pour elle. Je me promit que se soir la j'irait observé ce qu'il allait se passé chez elle par la fenetre!**_


	5. Chapter 5 soirée entre fille

_**POV Rosalie et POV Edward**_

_**POV Rosalie**_

_**Voila je n'avais pas reussi à decouragée Alice pour cette soirée entre filles avec Bella et j'avais peur qu'elle ne m'apprecie pas. À vingts heures tapantes nous cognâme à sa porte elle nous acceuilli avec un grand sourire et elle nous fit la bises. Je me retourné d'un coup j'etais sur que nous etions observé j'en fis par à Alice sans atiré l'atention de Bella elle me rassura en me disant ce que Edward avait projeté comme plan de soirée je me mis a ricané silencieusement. C'est Bella qui me tira de mes pensées :  
-Alors les filles quels genre de torture allez-vous me faire subir?  
Moi et Alice nous nous regardions avec un enorme sourire avant que je reponde.  
-En fait c'est seance de decoration pour ta chambre et aprés c'est manucure et pedicure pour toi et si nous avons fini pas trop tard on regarde un film.  
Elle me regarda tout en se demandant comment on pourrait faire sa en une seule soirée elle decida d'abandonné et nous emmena dans sa chambre je comprenais pourquoi Alice voulait s'occupé de cette pièce en particuliers. On avais du mal a croire que dans cette pièce quelqu'un vivait il n'y avait rien de personnel ou qui representé Bella.  
-Rosalie tu peux allé cherché les sacs dans la voiture pendant que je prépare Bella pour la surprise.  
Le temps que j'aille cherché les sacs Alice avait déja mis un bandeau sur les yeux de Bella et l'avait assise sur son lit. Nous avions mis moins de une demi heure pour mettre tout en place comme le voulait Alice. J'enlevais le bandeau de ces yeux elle faillit s'evanouir et elle avait les larmes :  
-Les filles c'est super mais comment vous avez fait en aussi peu de temps?  
Nous rigolions à sa question tout en descendant au salon.  
-Maintenant Bella tu t'assoie on regarde un films tout en te faisant ta manucure et ta pedicure!**_

_**  
**__**POV Edward**_

_**Je regardé mes soeurs s'occupé de Bella, elles avait redecoré sa chambre et maintenant elles etaient toutes les trois devant la télé Bella se laissant faire une manucure et une pedicure par Alice et Rosalie. Elle avait l'air de bien s'amusé avec mes soeurs. C'etait une autre Bella que je voyais comme si elle etait toujours sur ces gardes au lyçée comme si elle avait peur qu'on decouvre un des ses secrets les plus intimes. Tout un coup je vis le visage de Bella se fermé comme si une question d'Alice avait franchi une ligne qu'elle s'etait mise mais à ma grande surprise elle y repondis et je vis de la colere sur le visage et de la tristesse sur le visage d'Alice je me demandait ce que j'avais loupé quand je vis Bella levé son T-shirt pour montré des cicatrices qu'elles avait sur le ventre et dans le dos. Je vis rose passé un doigt sur les cicatrice et parlé d'une voix basse comme pour la calmé et la je realisé que Bella pleurait dans les bras de ma blonde de soeur. Je fus sorti de ma reverie par Carlisle qui m'appellait :  
-Edward faut que tu rentre on a reperé une trace bizarre pas loin de la maison!  
-Ok, j'arrive dans 5 min.  
-D'accord a tout de suite.  
Je parti en jetant un dernier regard a Bella en pleurs qui etait coincé entre Rosalie et Alice.**_


	6. Chapter 6 confiance

_**POV Alice et POV Bella**_

_**POV Alice**_

_**Bella nous avais prise de cour en nous avouant l'agression dont elle à etait victime cet été à la Push (la reserve indienne juste a coté de Forks) alors qu'elle etait avec son meilleure ami Jacob sur la plage de first beach plusieur jeune de la reserve sont arrivé vers eux et ils commencé a les tabassé quand ils realiserent que Bella était une fille le chef la violée et laissé inerte sur la plage. C'est son père qui la trouvé nu sur la plage avec des plaies sur le ventre et le dos et il vit un peu plus loin le fils de son meilleur ami inconscient. J'avait vu de la colere sur le visage de Rosalie quand Bella nous avez confié ce passage de sa vie mais elle m'etonna tout en se calmant elle calma Bella qui s'etait refugiée en pleurs dans ses bras. Je m'etait levé a mon tour et je serait moi aussi Bella contre moi cela me fendait le coeur que quelqu'un comme elle ait du subir cet epreuve.  
-Le pire est que Jacob soit aujourd'hui dans le coma, je vais le voir tous les jours à l'hôpital si je n'etait pas allé le voir ce jour la, il ne serait pas sur ce lit et je n'aurait aucune de ses cicatrices.  
-Bella stop arréte se n'est pas ta faute et en ce qui concerne ton ami on peut demandé a Carlisle de voir se qui peut faire pour lui sa te va maintenant arrete de pleurer et tu va me montrer tout les fringues que ta offert Alice.  
La coupa Rosalie nous remontions dans sa chambre et Bella montra tous ces fringues a Rosalie. Mais soudain Bella se stoppa.**_

_**  
POV Bella**_

_**J'etait en train de montré mes vetements a Rosalie Quand j'entendis la sonnerie du telephone dans la cuisine. Je descendis les escaliers en trombe et decroché le combinant en arrachant presque le telephone du mur :  
-Allo Bella Swan à l'appareil!  
-Mlle Swan ici l'hopital de Seattle.  
-Oui!  
-c'est pour vous dire que vos parent on eu un accidents de voiture il viennent d'etre admis au urgences!  
Je me sentis tombé le long du mur et je commencé a sombré dans une sorte de lethargie quand j'entendis Alice parlé au telephone prenant des nouvelles des mes parent tandis que Rosalie etait en pleine communication au telephone, quelques minutes plus tard je sentis qu'on me soulevait et je sentis le froid s'engoufré dans l'entrée mais je n'eus pas le temps de me rendre compte que j'etait sorti que je m'endormi. Je me reveillé beaucoup plus tard dans une piece que je ne connaissait pas, je regardé autour de moi et je vis Alice et Rosalie a coté de moi.**_

_**POV Alice**_

_**Bella se reveilla plusieurs heures aprés que Emmett l'avais ramené a la villa. Carlisle l'a examiné et a observé ces cicarices, il se retourna vers nous en demandant des explications nous lui dîmes qu'il ferait mieux de lui demandé quand elle serait reveillé. Elle parut etonné puis elle nous regarda et l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur son visage pendant quelque seconde et elle me demanda des nouvelle de ses parents je lui caché rien et je la mis au courant que Carlisle l'a examiné et qu'il veut savoir la cause des cicatrices.**_

_**POV Bella**_

_**Carlisle vint me revoir et me posa pleins de questions sur mes cicatrices je lui repondis mais quand il vit des larmes apparaitre dans mes yeux il s'arreta me promit de s'occupé de Jacob et de mes parents. Il sorti de la chambre au même moment que Edward entra dans celle-ci, il vint s'asseoir sur le lit a coté de moi :  
-Bella je voudrais savoir qui sont les mec qui t'on fait ses cicatrice?  
-Des mecs de la Push la seule chose que je me rapelle d'eux et que leur chef se fait appellé Ulley.  
Il sorti de la chambre presqu'en courant et Alice et Rosalie arriverent quelque secondes plus tard.  
Je partit dans un sanglot en repensant à mes parents, si je n'avait pas fait la soirée avec Alice et Rose peut-être que mes parents serait à la maison devant la télé. Mes deux amis tentait de me reconforté tandis qu'elle me calmé petit à petit.**_

_**-Les filles je voulait vous dire que je vous fait confiance et ces pour sa que je vous parlé de mes dernieres vacances d'été même Jessica et Lauren ne sont pas au courant.  
-Dors Bella tu pourras toujours conté dur nous!  
Me rassurait-elle je m'endormis la tête sur les genoux de Rosalie Tandis qu'elles me caresserent les cheveux tout en fredonnant une berceuse.**_


	7. Chapter 7 visite à l'hopital

_**POV Bella et POV Edward**_

POV Bella

_**Quand je me reveillé Rosalie et Alice n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Elles etaient toujours penché sur moi et elles me regarderent me reveillée et juste avant que je me leve Edward entra dans la chambre :  
-Bella si cela ne t'ennuie pas on voudrais tous t'accompagné a l'hopital pour voir tes parents et Ésmée voudrais que tu reste ici le temps de leur hospitalisation ?  
-Non sa m'ennuie pas au contraire j'aurais pas pu y arrivé seule et tu peut dire à Ésmée que j'accepte de resté ici le temps que mes parents soit à l'hopital.  
-Tiens je tes ramené des affaires je suis passé chez toi ce matin et descend Jasper ta preparé un petit dejeuner.  
-D'accord merci Edward.  
Je me levais et Rosalie me montra la salle de bain dans le couloir, je pris une douche chaude et je m'habillé rapidement quand je sorti de la piece d'eau Alice m'emmena dans sa chambre pour me coiffé et me maquillé.  
En rentrant dans la cuisine accompagné de Rosalie et Alice je sentis une agreable odeur et Jasper tourna un plateau vers moi. Je le remerciais et mangé rapidement juste avant que je termine ma salade de fruit Emmett vint me voir pour savoir si j'etait prete à y aller. Edward nous attendait dans le garage.**_

_**POV Edward**_

_**Alice fit en sorte que Bella soit assise a coté de moi et j'eus du mal a ne pas regardé Bella, Alice la coiffée et la maquillée comme le ferait une petite fille avec sa poupé. Quand nous arrivions sur le parking de l'hopital et je vis que Bella se raidissait en regardant l'entrée :  
-Bella quesqu'y a ?  
-Ils sont la ceux qui mon agressé, ils sont devant la porte.  
Alice retint de justesse Rosalie qui voulez leur arrangé le portrait à sa maniere et Emmett devint grave et arreta de fait l'idiot. Carlisle, qui etait venu avec Ésmée et Jasper dans sa voiture, vint ouvrir la portiere a Bella quand il vit l'expression de son visage il lui demanda si sa aller quand je lui repondit il devint grave. Il fut decidé que Bella serait entre moi et Emmett tandis que Jasper et Carlisle rentrerait juste devant nous.  
Au moment ou nous allions rentrées ils nous arreterent :  
-Tiens tiens voila la petite chose a Black alors tu veut qu'on refasse connaisance comme la derniere fois.  
Bella se ratatina sur place, Emmett se metta instinctivement devant elle avec un regard menaçant l'amerindien se tassa sur lui. Bella rencontra le medecin qui s'occupa de ses parents en sortant du bureau elle c'est effondré dans les bras de Rosalie :  
-Mes parents sont dans un etat critique et il ne savent pas si ils vont s'en sortirent. Est-ce que je peux aller voir Jacob si sa vous ennuie pas.  
-Mais non vas-y on t'accompagne.  
Arrivé devant la chambre de Jacob elle rentra dedans, elle resta quelque minutes puis elle sorti. Aprés etre sorti de l'hopital nous sommes directement rentré a la villa en arrivant Bella demanda si sa ne derangé pas qu'elle ailles s'allonger un peu, Rosalie l'accompagna.  
-Emmett sa te dirait un peu de bagarre?  
-Oui, alors c'est qui qu'on va ratatiner?  
-L'indien de tout a l'heure.  
-Ok alors on y va.  
J'appellait les renseignements et reussi a avoir son numero de telephone. Je reussi a lui donné un lieu de rendez-vous à mi-chemin entre Forks et la reserve.  
Il arriva a l'heure mais il nous surpris de la maniere qu'il arrivit.**_


	8. Chapter 8 je m'amusais bien moi

_***°*°*°*°*°***__**attention ce chapitre comporte des scenes**__***°*°*°*°*°***_

_***°*°*°*°*°* **__**pouvant choquer pour plus de renseignement**__***°*°*°*°*°***_

_***°*°*°*°*°***__**contacter l'auteur**__***°*°*°*°*°***_

_**POV Emmett**_

_**POV Emmett**_

_**Uley etait la mais il nous supris par son apparence au lieu d'avoir un indien il y avait un loup noir aussi haut que moi. Nous avons cru que les loups avait disparu en meme temps que la mort d'Ephraïm Black il y a cela plus de quarante ans. Il sauta sur moi la gueule ouverte je la lui fermé d'un coup de poings. Il s'attaqua à Edward qui l'envoya a plusieurs metre en plein sur un cïgué qui se brisa en deux sous le choc. Il essaya de revenir vers moi mais Edward l'arreta d'un coup du plat de la main en plein sur le museau ce qu'il le fit tombé par terre dans un grand bruit. Il se remetta sur pattes et il tenta d'arracher la jambe d'Edward je l'en empeché en le forçant à ouvrir la gueule et je l'envoyé valsé au loin il revint à la charge quand il vit un homme en fauteuil roulant arrivé. Il avait un fusil qui a ma grande surprise etait pointé sur Uley qui baissai la tête en signe de soumission.**_

_**-Sam Uley retourne à la reserve c'est un ordre! Et vous ou est Bella?**_

_**-On la acceuilli chez nous jusqu'a que ces parent sorte de l'hopital!**_

_**-Et pourquoi etiez vous en train de vous battre avec Sam!**_

_**-Parce que c'est lui qui à agressé Jacob Black et Bella Swan!**_

_**-En etes vous sur?**_

_**-Oui si vous voulez venez a la villa avec nous Bella vous le dira.**_

_**-D'accord.**_

_**Quand nous arrivions a la maison Bella etait dans le jardin en train de lire un livre quand elle vit l'homme qui etait avec nous elle avait les yeux en larmes et elle le sera dans ces bras :**_

_**-Oh Billy j'ai été voir papa et maman a l'hopital ce matin c'est pas sur qu'ils vont sortirent.**_

_**-Je sais Bella l'hopital ma appellé pour me le dire. Mais c'est pas pour sa que je suis la. Est-il vrai que c'est Uley qui vous a agressé toi et Jacob?**_

_**-Oui Billy c'est lui avec ses amis mais ils n'ont pas fait que de me taper dessus!**_

_**-Non Bella, ils n'ont pas osez te faire sa.**_

_**-Si Billy.**_

_**Il semblait enervé et il demanda a Edward de le ramener à la reserve quand à moi j'essayé de reconforté Bella car les larmes avait commencé a coulé de ses yeux chocolat. Rosalie arriva quand elle vis que Bella pleuré elle la pris dans ses bras et la calma. Je comprenais la colere dans les yeux de ma blonde elle aussi avait été violé et laissé presque morte sur le sol même si cela remonté a sa vie humaine elle s'en souvenait parfaitement et elle se senté personnellement touché. Elle aida Bella a retourné a la maison puis elle revint vers moi. **_

_**-Bella a recu un appel de l'hopital tout a l'heure son père est tobé dans un coma d'ou il na aucune chance de sortir et qu'il s'eteindrait doucement.**_

_**Je me mis a reflechir et me dit qu'elle devait rentré dans notre famille mais je preferé rien dire devant Rosalie elle se serait enervé. Je savais qu'elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait si elle pouvait redevenir humaine. Je commencer a avoir envie de prouvé a ma belle que je l'aimait mais au lieu de rentré a la maison nous nous sommes dirigé vers la foret. tout en l'embrassant je reperé un tapis de mousse epaisse ou je pus l'allonger. Je voulais embrasser chaque partie de son corps de deesse, elle m'apartenais comme je lui apartenait, je sentis ses doigt defaire la fermeture de mon pantalon tandis que d'une main je lui enlevé son haut et son soutien-gorges je commencé a lui embrassé sa poitrine tendu par le plaisir quand elle m'arracha un grognement de plaisir quand elle commenca a me caresser. Je me mis a embrassé chaque parcelle de peau nu qui passé a proximité de mes levres je descendis doucement vers son ventre et puis vers son intimité j'embrassai ses cuisses tandis que mes doigts fourageait dans son intimité, je reussis a lui arraché un râle de plaisir. Elle me supplia de la prendre sur le champs. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de realisé ses paroles qu'elles me monta en cavaliere en ondulant son bassin pour que mon penis la penetre doucement puis elle alla de plus en plus vite tout en poussant de petit gemissement. Elle s'arreta tout en me regardant je me mit sur elle tout en mettant une de ses jambes sur mon epaule afin d'exploré son intimité plus profondement je la penetrait d'un coup de rein se que la fit se cambré de plaisir et elle gemissait de plus en plus vite donnant des coups de rein frenetique. Nous atteignîmes l'orgasme en même temps je me m'allongeais a coté d'elle et je lui murmurais dans l'oreille que je l'aimais. Nous passames le reste de la journée a nous montré notre amour avec tendresse jusqu'a que nous entendions Edward nous appellé et au ton de sa voie nous entendîmes que quelque chose de grave c'etait passé.**_


	9. Chapter 9 mauvaise nouvelle

24 juillet 2009 Chapitre 1 : Ballade

**POV Jacob**

POV Jacob

_Cela faisait une semaine que moi et Bella avions prevu cette sorti et même le mauvais temps ne pouvait pas l'annuler. Bella est ma meilleure amie même si je suis amoureux d'elle je sais trés bien qu'elle me voit comme un frere. Nous avions grandi ensemble, elle habitait Forks avec ses parents et moi j'habitait la Push avec mon père. C'est le bruit de la cammionette a Bella qui me tira de mes pensées. Je sortait a grande enjambé de la maison pour lui dire bonjour.  
-Bonjour ma belle!  
-Salut Jake alors t'est prés pour la ballade?  
-Ouais allons-y.  
A peine arrivé a la plage Bella se dirigea vers notre arbre. Elle s'asseya dessus et me regarda en reprimant un sourire.  
-À quoi tu pense Bella?  
-Je pense à la fois ou on à sauté des falaise.  
-C'etait bien surtout l'acceuil que nous à fait ta mère quand on est rentré.  
-Oui je la vois encore blanche de peur quand on a passé la porte.  
Je rigolais rien qu'en y repensant. Nous passions une ou deux heures à repensé à tout ce que nous avions fait ensemble. Je repensé surtout au cours de moto que je lui avait donné et au promenade qu'on faisait dans la foret. Un mouvement pas loin de nous attira mon regard, je me retournais et vis Sam Uley et ses potes venir vers nous. Je me levais et dit a Bella de me suivre. Nous avions fait quelque pas que Sam nous avait rattrapé. Ils m'attraperent par derriere tandis que je vis Sam emmené Bella hors de ma vue je hurlais son nom tandis que les potes a Sam me ruait de coup. J'entendait Bella pleurait et hurlais. Je commençais a sentir de moins en moins les coups puis je tombé par terre, je tourné la tête et voyais Bella prostrée par terre pleurant toute les larmes de son corps puis je sombrais dans un sommeil lourd._

Posté par lyraparledor à 18:28 - Commentaires [0] - Rétroliens [0] - Permalien [#]

25 juillet 2009 Chapitre 2 : Reveil

**POV Jacob**

POV Jacob

****

**  
****  
Je m'etait reveillé dans une piece blanche. Je me rappelais que j'etait avec Bella à First Beach quand nous avions été agressé par Uley et ses acolytes. Bella j'espere qu'il lui ont rien fait elle qui est si gentille, si douce. J'essayé de me levé quand une infirmiere arriva :  
-non, non jeune homme resté allongé le medecin de garde va venir vous voir.  
Super a peine reveillé je me fait deja remarqué par l'infirmiere super maintenant elle va pas me lacher celle la.  
-Bonsoir Monsieur Black, je me presente je suis le Docteur Cullen.  
-Salut.  
-Bon pour commencé de quoi te rapelle tu?  
-Que j'etait a First Beach avec ma meilleure amie et qu'on mais tabassé mais aprés plus rien.  
-D'accord est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part?  
-Non pas du tout. Est-ce que vous savez si mon amie est elle aussi ici?  
-Bella elle n'est pas ici.  
-Vous la connaissez?  
-Oui c'est elle qui ma demandé pour que je m'occupe de vous et je crois qu'elle va etre contente de vous savoir reveillé.  
-Vous savez combien de temps je suis resté ici?  
-Un peu plus de six mois durant lesquelles Bella venait vous voir tout les week-end.  
-Est-ce que je peux l'appellé pour la prevenir?  
-Je vais le faire et de toute facon elle n'est pas chez elle pour le moment.  
-Pourquoi d'habitude elle ne sort pas si tard?  
-Ces parents on eus un accident et depuis elle vis chez moi avec ma famille.  
Je me demandais comment allé les parents de Bella mais je fus heureux qu'elle ne fus pas seule à supporté sa. J'appellais mon père pour le prevenir et je me rendormis juste a la fin du coup de fil. Je me reveillé le lendemain de bonne heure. J'eus droit a plusieur prise de sang encore heureux que Bella n'etait pas a place elle qui avait horreur des seringues. Je passais deux heures à me demander si Bella allait venir quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte, Bella entra suivi d'un mec.  
-Mon Jacob comme tu ma manqué. Je suis trop contente.  
-Ma Bella t'inquiete pas autant pour moi et moi aussi je suis content de te revoir mais dis moi qui t'accompagne.  
-Jacob je te presente Edward le fils du Docteur Cullen, Edward je te presente Jacob mon meilleur ami.**  
**-Salut!  
-Salut! Bon Bella je te laisse seul avec Jacob et je viens te chercher dans une heure Alice m'emmene faire les magasin. Bon a ta l'heure.**  
_A peine la porte etait refermée que je lui posée des questions :  
_**-Alors Bella que c'est-il passé durant le temps que j'etait ici?  
Je vis qu'elle prenait son temps pour repondre comme si elle avait honte de quelque chose ou peur de a reaction.  
-Je..... Euh..... Uley et ses potes mon..... Comment dire...... C'est pas facile....  
-Bella que veut tu dire la j'ai du mal a te suivre.  
-En fait aprés qu'ils tes mis K.O. ils se sont occupé de moi et il mon violé et aprés il nous ont laissé inconscient sur les galets jusqu'a que mon père nous trouve et nous emmene a l'hopital.  
-Et comment vont tes parents le Docteur Cullen ma dit qu'ils avaient eu un accident?  
-Ma mère est dans un coma profond et je vient d'enterré mon père.  
-Désolé ma Bella j'espere que tu n'etait pas toute seule pour t'occupé de tout.  
-Non les soeurs d'Edward, Alice et Rosalie, mon aidée et elle mon soutenue.**  
**Je bouillais de rage mais je ne voulais pas que Bella me voit ennervé.****  
****Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que j'etait reveillé et ils ne voulaient pas me laissait sortir. Bella venait me voir tous les jours en sortant des cours mais elle ne resté pas longtemps parce que à chaque fois qu'elle un lutin au cheveux noir de jais devait faire tous les magasins obligatoirement. Je plaignais Bella parce qu'elle a horreur de tous ce qui touche à la mode et au fringue. Une ou deux fois une blonde les accompagnées mais on aurait dit qu'elle remplissé le rôle de garde du corps de Bella. Par contre le jour ou Edward vint m'annonçé qu'il etait jaloux de la relation entre moi et Bella j'ai ri tellement fort que j'ai fait peur à l'infirmiere de garde mais il m'avait etoné en me disant que Bella etait froide et distante avec les gens. Elle ne ressemblé plus à ma Bella, celle qui parlait a tout le monde, celle qui aidé toute personne lui demandant un coup de main. Mon père vint me voir aussi il ne resta pas longtemps car il presidait un conseil le soir même.**

Posté par lyraparledor à 01:44 - Commentaires [0] - Rétroliens [0] - Permalien [# ]


	10. Chapter 10 bonne nouvelle

_**POV Bella, POV Edward et POV Jacob**_

_**POV Bella**_

_**Cela faisait une semaine que mon père était décédé et il n'y avait aucune amélioration dans l'état de santé de ma mère. Rosalie et Alice c'était occupée du service funéraires parce que je n'eus pas le courage de m'en occupé. Je vivais toujours chez les Cullen qui était devenu comme une deuxième famille pour moi. Je retourné en cours aprés une semaine d'absence et Rosalie repoussé quiconque s'approchait trop prés de moi même Jessica et Lauren malgré mes objections. Tout le monde me regardé bizarrement depuis que jetait arrivé en cour avec les Cullen. Alice avait reussi je ne sais pas comment à me convaincre d'allé au cinéma avec Edward.**_

_**POV Edward**_

_**J'étais heureux comme tout Alice avait réussi à persuadé Bella de m'accompagné au cinéma. Nous étions allé à Olympia. J'ai préféré éloigné Bella de Forks parce que je sentait qu'elle en avait assez que les autre la regarde bizarrement. Arrivé au cinéma je la laissais choisir le film. À mon grand étonnement elle preféra voir un film d'horreur :  
-Desolée mais c'est le genre de film que je regardais avec Jacob.  
J'etait assez surpris qu'elle me disent sa comme pour se justifié mais cela me faisait plaisir j'esperait que je sois entré dans son coeur et qu'elle m'aimait bien. Nous sortions du cinéma quand mon téléphone sonna je reconnu le numero de Carlisle. Je decrochais la voix au bout du fil m'annonça une bonne nouvelle. Je regardais Bella un immense sourire sur les levres.**_

_**POV Jacob**_

_**Je m'etait reveillé dans une piece blanche. Je me rappelais que j'etait avec Bella à First Beach quand nous avions été agressé par Uley et ses acolytes. Bella j'espere qu'il lui ont rien fait elle qui est si gentille, si douce. J'essayé de me levé quand une infirmiere arriva :  
-non, non jeune homme resté allongé le medecin de garde va venir vous voir.  
Super a peine reveillé je me fait deja remarqué par l'infirmiere et maintenant elle va pas me lacher celle la.  
-Bonsoir Monsieur Black, je me presente je suis le Docteur Cullen.  
-Salut.  
-Bon pour commencé de quoi te rapelle tu?  
-Que j'etait a First Beach avec ma meilleure amie et qu'on mais tabassé mais aprés plus rien.  
-D'accord est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part?  
-Non pas du tout. Est-ce que vous savez si mon amie est elle aussi ici?  
-Bella elle n'est pas ici.  
-Vous la connaissez?  
-Oui c'est elle qui ma demandé pour que je m'occupe de vous et je crois qu'elle va etre contente de vous savoir reveillé.  
-Vous savez combien de temps je suis resté ici?  
-Un peu plus de six mois durant lesquelles Bella venait vous voir tout les week-end.  
-Est-ce que je peux l'appellé pour la prevenir?  
-Je vais le faire et de toute facon elle n'est pas chez elle pour le moment.  
-Pourquoi d'habitude elle ne sort pas si tard?  
-Ces parents on eus un accident et depuis elle vis chez moi avec ma famille.  
Je me demandais comment allé les parents de Bella mais je fus heureux qu'elle ne fus pas seule à supporté sa.**_

_**POV Bella**_

_**Nous sortions du cinéma quand le telephone de Edward sonna il parla quelque secondes et il se tourna vers moi avec un immense sourire puis il raccrocha :  
-Bella Carlisle vient de m'appellé et ....  
-Et quoi Edward s'il te plais dis moi se qui se passe bon dieu.  
-C'est Jacob il vient de se reveiller.  
Je mis quelque seconde a realisé la nouvelle. Mon Jacob venait de se reveillé. Je me jetait dans les bras à Edward tandis que des larmes de joie coulait sur mes joues enfin une bonne nouvelle.**_


	11. Chapter 11 mon Jacob

_**POV Bella et POV Edward**_

POV Bella

_**  
J'etait heureuse mon Jacob c'est reveillé et on pourra enfin se raconté tout comme avant. Mon Jacob m'avait tellement manqué avec lui j'etait moi même, sa souffrance etait mienne comme ma souffrance etait sienne, il est mon ame soeur mais je n'avais pour lui qu'un amour fraternel. On se connaissait depuis l'enfance ma mère nous gardé lui, ses soeur et moi quand mon père et Billy allait à la peche je m'etait plus raproché de lui que de Rachel et Rebecca ces soeurs. Nous nous etions rarement disputé mais à chaque fois je lui pardonné, je savais qu'il voulait sortir avec moi mais je lui est toujours fait comprendre que je le verrais toujours comme un grand frere. Le jour de l'agression je comptait l'invité au bal du lyçée je refusés toutes les invitations des mecs du lyçée. Le lendemain du coup de téléphone de Carlisle je demandé à Edward si il pouvait m'emmener a l'hopital pour que je puisse voir mon Jacob.**_

_**POV Edward**_

_**J'emmenais Bella voir Jacob a l'hopital elle semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur. Elle etait d'excellente humeur avant d'arrivé a l'hopital elle courut presque jusque dans la chambre à son ami. En rentrant dans la chambre elle se jeta dans ses bras, j'etait sot de croire que Bella n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui :  
-Mon Jacob comme tu ma manqué. Je suis trop contente.  
-Ma Bella t'inquiete pas autant pour moi et moi aussi je suis content de te revoir mais dis moi qui t'accompagne.  
-Jacob je te presente Edward le fils du Docteur Cullen, Edward je te presente Jacob mon meilleur ami.  
-Salut!  
-Salut! Bon Bella je te laisse seul avec Jacob et je viens te chercher dans une heure Alice m'emmene faire les magasin. Bon a ta l'heure.  
Je les laissais seul parce que je savais que Bella devait resté en tête à tête avec son meilleur ami mais j'etait quand même jaloux de lui elle l'appellé "mon Jacob" . J'aimerais qu'un jour elle m'appelle "mon Edward" je l'esperais mais j'etait loin que sa arrive.**_

_**POV Bella**_

_**-Alors Bella que c'est-il passé durant le temps que j'etait ici?  
Je pris tout mon temps pour repondre j'avais peur de sa reactions quand il apprendra se qui s'etait vraiment passé quand Uley nous avais agressé.  
-Je..... Euh..... Uley et ses potes mon..... Comment dire...... C'est pas facile....  
-Bella que veut tu dire la j'ai du mal a te suivre.  
-En fait aprés qu'ils tes mis K.O. **_

_**-Et aprés?**_

_**-ilssesontoccupédemoietilmonvioléetaprésilnousontlaisséinconscientsurlesgaletsjusqu'aquemonpèrenoustrouveetnousemmeneal'hopital.**_

_**J'avais dit cette phrase en vitesse de peur que Jacob s'ennerve.**_

_**-Repete Bella je n'ai rien compris.**_

_**-ils se sont occupé de moi et il mon violé et aprés il nous ont laissé inconscient sur les galets jusqu'a que mon père nous trouve et nous emmene a l'hopital.  
-Et comment vont tes parents le Docteur Cullen ma dit qu'ils avaient eu un accident?  
-Ma mère est dans un coma profond et je vient d'enterré mon père.  
-Désolé ma Bella j'espere que tu n'etait pas toute seule pour t'occupé de tout.  
-Non les soeurs d'Edward, Alice et Rosalie, mon aidée et elle mon soutenue.  
Jacob m'avait etonné a cause de son calme mais je sentait qu'il bouillait de rage a l'interieur. Nous discutions comme sa pendant un moment jusqu'à que Edward vienne me cherché et je pus remarqué de la jalousie dans son regard.**_

_**  
**__**POV Edward**_

_**Je venais d'entré dans la chambre pour recuperer Bella. Elle sembla amusé en me regardant venait-elle de voir que j'etait jaloux de Jacob. Alice eut beau me rassurer sur le fait que Bella le voyait comme un frere j'etait quand même jaloux de la proximité que Jacob avait avec Bella. Un coup de fils d'Alice me tirait de mes pensées. Elles venait d'avoir une vision mais elle ne voulait rien dire au telephone a part que sa concerné Bella et qu'il fallait qu'on rentre au plus vite à la villa.**_


	12. Chapter 12 sortie

_**POV Edward, POV Bella et POV Jacob**_

_**POV Edward**_

_**À peine j'etait rentré que Alice se jeta a mon cou pour me dire dans l'oreille que un groupe de notre espece allait venir nous rendre visite et que la vie de Bella serait peut-etre en danger. Elle me dit qu'elle ne peut rien savoir d'autre parce que comme Bella n'est pas dans le secret elle ne peut pas prendre de decision. Emmett sugerra que nous la transformions ce qui lui attira les foudre de Rose et des reproche d'Ésmée. Je passais le reste de la nuit a observé Bella tandis qu'elle dormais. Carlisle entra dans la chambre sans un bruit :  
-Edward tu sais que tu est en train de te faire du mal.  
-Oui je sais Carlisle mais j'ai mal quand je suis separé d'elle.  
Nous sortîmes de la chambre et remettions les decisions au lendemain.**_

_**  
**__**  
POV Jacob**_

_**Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que j'etait reveillé et ils ne voulaient pas me laissait sortir. Bella venait me voir tous les jours en sortant des cours mais elle ne resté pas longtemps parce que à chaque fois qu'elle un lutin au cheveux noir de jais devait faire tous les magasins obligatoirement. Je plaignais Bella parce qu'elle a horreur de tous ce qui touche à la mode et au fringue. Une ou deux fois une blonde les accompagnées mais on aurait dit qu'elle remplissé le rôle de garde du corps de Bella. Par contre le jour ou Edward vint m'annonçé qu'il etait jaloux de la relation entre moi et Bella j'ai ri tellement fort que j'ai fait peur à l'infirmiere de garde mais il m'avait etoné en me disant que Bella etait froide et distante avec les gens. Elle ne ressemblé plus à ma Bella, celle qui parlait a tout le monde, celle qui aidé toute personne lui demandant un coup de main. Mon père vint me voir aussi il ne resta pas longtemps car il presidait un conseil le soir même.**_

_**  
**__**POV Bella**_

_**  
J'etait avec Rosalie qui m'aidait a revisé mes cours quand Edward m'appella en me disant qu'on me reclamé au téléphone je courrais presque pour repondre et comme d'habitude je m'étalais par terre quand j'arrivis a hauteur d'Edward, il reprima un sourire puis me passa le téléphone :  
-Bella, dis moi tu viens me chercher ils ont enfin décidé de me liberré.  
-t'inquiete je viens te chercher.  
Je raccroché et rendis le téléphone à Edward je courrais vers Rosalie comme je voulait qu'elle vienne avec moi :  
-Rosalie tu veux venir avec moi je dois ramener Jacob chez lui, il sort aujourd'hui!  
-Désolée Bella mais Edward ma demandé de regardé un truc dans sa voiture mais tiens prend la mienne tu iras plus vite qu'avec ta cammionette.  
Elle jeta ses clés de voiture qui tomba pile dans mes mains. Je partis immediatement cherché Jacob pour pas qu'il attende trop dehors. A peine arrivé devant l'hopital il me repera et monta dans la voiture avec un sifflement appreciateur. Arrivé à la Push je le deposai chez lui et allez partir quand Uley arriva. Je verrouillé les portes et j'entendi un portable sonné dans la boite à gants, je vis que c'etait Edward je repondis aussitôt d'une voix paniqué :  
-Edward, Uley est devant chez Jacob.  
-Reviens de suite à la villa.  
-Mais Edward il bloque la route je peux pas les ecrasés.  
Je les regardais quand Uley disparut pour laissé place a un énorme loup noir qui grogna dans ma direction :  
-Edward tu va me trouvé folle mais je crois que Uley c'est transformé en loup.  
-Bella reste dans la voiture j'arrive....  
Il me raccrocha au nez, je me demandé ce qu'il pourrait faire contre cette chose, même avec Emmett et Jasper avec lui il n'y arriverais pas et c'est la que je vis tous les Cullen arrivé et se mettre entre Uley et moi et Jacob. Je me demandé comment ils allait faire pour tous nous sortir de la.**_


	13. Chapter 13 révélations et vérités

_**POV Bella, POV Edward et POV Rosalie**_

_**  
POV Bella**_

_**Je deverouilla**__**is la portiere de la voiture et je me mis à crier :  
-Jacob monte grouille toi.  
-Non Bella, Jacob doit resté dehors, c'est pour ta securité et je t'expliquerais plus tard.  
Aprés ces mots Edward vint vers la voiture et ferma la portiere tout en me lançant un regard plein de regret. Il avait vraiment interet a s'expliqué. J'entendis Carlisle parlé au loup / Uley :  
-Uley tu ne respecte pas le traité, alors arrete tout de suite et retourne chez toi. Tu n'as pas le droit a t'attaquer a un humain ou à un autre membre de la meute.  
C'est alors que je compris qu'ils etaient..............................................................  
Au lieu d'ecouté le conseil de Carlisle, il fonça droit sur Ésmée la gueule grande ouverte et au moment ou je crus qu'il allait la mordre.......**_

_**POV Edward**_

_**Nous etions tous sous le choc Jacob s'etait transformé en loup et c'etait jetait sur Uley avant qu'il morde l'un d'entre nous je me tournais pour voir Bella, elle etait au bord du malaise. Tout a coup je sentis une autre odeur,au même moment Alice eut une vision. Les representants de notre espece arriverent et surtout ce qui me genait dans la vision d'Alice c'est que l'un d'entre eux risquerais de plaire à Bella. Le combat entre Uley et Jacob dura quelque secondes. Nous avions reussi a partir avant que nos visiteurs arrivent et une vision d'Alice me confirma qu'ils ne s'arreterent pas et qu'ils contournerent Forks mais se qui me preoccupé le plus etait comment allions nous expliqué a Bella se que nous sommes sans lui faire peur. Et puis aprés si elle voulait retourné chez elle, nous ne devrions pas l'en empeché. Je preféré que se soit Rosalie et Ésmée qui lui annoncerait.**_

_**POV Rosalie**_

_**Moi et Ésmée etions devant la chambre à Bella. Nous n'osions pas rentré de peur qu'elle nous repousse.  
-Bella c'est moi et Rose et Ésmée est avec moi.  
-Entrée.  
-On voudrais te parlait.  
-De quoi. Du fait que mon meilleur ami se transforme en loup ou que ceux qui mon acceuilli sont......  
-Sont quoi Bella?  
-Des vampires.  
La sur le coup Bella nous avait coupé l'herbe sous le pieds et surtout cela faisait un moment que je me suis pas trouvé aussi bete en fait depuis des années :  
-Et tu n'a pas peur de nous?  
-Non.  
-Et tu sais de quoi nous nous nourrissons?  
-De sang animal, j'ai grandi avec un quilleute j'ai entendu toutes les legendes de leur peuple surtout celle des sang-froids aux yeux dorés.  
-Alors cela veut dire que quand Carlisle à mentionné le traité...  
-J'ai compris qui vous etiez.  
-Et est-ce que tu va resté?  
-Oui parce que vous m'avez aidé quand j'en avais besoin et puis j'aime bien tout le monde ici.  
Nous la laissions seule, j'en etait encore bouche bée Bella avait reussi à me faire sentir mal à l'aise.**_


	14. Chapter 14 nouvelle inatendue

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

_**POV Ésmée et POV Emmett**_

_**POV Ésmée**_

_**Nous arrivions dans le salon alors qu'Alice et Edward expliquait la situation aux autres. Carlisle me regardait avec un air si etonné que je me mis a rire devant son expression.**_

_**-Bella nous a vraiment etonné. Elle etait tellement calme.**_

_**-Elle a pas eue peur?**_

_**-Non mais ce qui m'etonne c'est qu'elle connais les legendes quilleute et elle nous a appellé les sangs froids aux yeux dorés.**_

_**Bella m'appella au son de sa voix elle etait paniqué. Elle etait dans la salle de bain, en y rentrant je sentis une odeur saline et un peu de sang. Elle pleurait. -Ma belle vient t'allonger et Carlisle va s'occuper de toi.**_

_**-Que m'arrive t-il Ésmée?**_

_**-Carlisle te le diras d'accord mais si tu veut je reste avec toi.**_

_**Je la conduisit dans sa chambre et redescendait en bas.**_

_**-Carlisle vient Bella, est en train d'accoucher!**_

_**Il me suivit tandis que les autre etait sous le choc. Dans les escaliers j'entendis Rosalie dire quel allait tous les tuer pour avoir fais sa à Bella. Alors que nous rentrions dans la chambre Edward repondit a son téléphone.**_

_**POV Emmett**_

_**  
Nous etions tous sous le choc d'avoir appris que Bella allait acouché, Rosalie s'etait litteralement tombé par terre et Alice avait laissé tombé le vase de cristal qu'elle avait dans les mains. Le téléphone d'Edward sonna, il y repondis et quelque seconde aprés avoir raccroché il nous appris une autre mauvaise nouvelle.**_

_**-La mère de Bella vient de décédée.**_

_**Nous étions tous abasourdi. Bella etait desormais orpheline et qui plus est mère. Rosalie c'etait finalement calmée et elle demanda à Alice pour aller faire du shopping. Alice accepta à la seule conditions qu'on l'appelle dés que le bébé serait la. Avec Edward nous nous jetions des regards et je vis que plus le temps passé plus il etait inquiet pour Bella. Au bout de deux heures Ésmée descendit.**_

_**-Le bébé vient d'arriver, c'est une fille.**_

_**Edward demanda pour allé la voir Ésmée fut d'accord a conditions qu'il ne reste pas longtemps pour qu'elle puisse se reposée. J'appellais Rosalie pour la prevenir quand Alice m'envoya un message :**_

_**" Il faut surveillé Bella. elle ne va pas suporté la naissance de sa fille et la mort de sa mère**_

_**je la vois se suicider en se jetant des falaises de la Push"**_

_**Je parti prevenir Ésmée et Carlisle.**_


	15. Chapter 15 il est tarée

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

_**POV Edward et POV Jacob**_

_**POV Edward**_

_**J'etait avec Bella quand j'entendis Emmett parlé à Carlisle et Ésmée. Au moment ou j'allait sortir de la chambre  
Alice et Rosalie entrerent dedans. Je voulais leur dire de laissée Bella se reposé mais Alice me montra la vison qu'elle avait eue avant de rentré. Je decidais d'aller parlé à Black. Arrivé à la reserve je vis Jacob parlait à Sam. Apparement Uley voulait etre l'Alpha de la meute mais Jacob reffusait de perdre son droit liée au sang. Je m'avançais vers Jblack pour lui parlé quand un loup couleur sable me sautait dessus :**_

_**-Seth arrete c'est un ami.**_

_**Le loup s'arreta en plein saut il s'assit devant moi la tête baissé en signe d'excuse. J'entendis les pensées de Jacob :**_

_**-Non Bella va bien mais il faut qu'on parle a propos d'elle. Mais est-ce que on peut parlé en privé par contre.**_

_**J'avais dit cette phrase en jetant un coup d'oeil à Sam Uley, il avait l'air etrangement inquiet.**_

_**POV Jacob**_

_**Je conduisit Edward chez moi. Il m'expliqua toute le situation mais à un moment donné il se coupa dans ses parole de peur d'allé trop loin :**_

_**-Bah vas-y sa doit pas etre si grave?**_

_**-Bella vient d'accouché et le père et un des mecs qui la violé.**_

_**Juste à ca moment la Sam Uley entra et hurla contre moi. Jacob se placa entre nous, il l'attrapa par le col et il le jeta dehors.**_

_**-Tu n'est pas serieux la. **_

_**-Si mais le pire est qu'Alice a eue une vision dans laquelle elle voit Bella se suicidé en sautant des falaises.**_

_**-Mais elle est malade, il faut que je lui parle on se retrouve chez toi.**_

_**POV Edward**_

_**Jacob etait furieux mais cela ce comprenais sa meilleure amie venait d'avoir un enfant issue d'un viol et il apprit qu'elle allait essayé de se suicidé. J'arrivais a la villa avant lui, j'eus le temps de prevenir les autres que Jacob allait venir parlé à Bella. Il arriva juste au moment que je fini mais il n'etait pas seul quand je vis Rosalie se jeté sur le deuxieme loup je compris qui c'etait. Nous avions eu du mal a separer Rosalie et Uley. Ma blonde de soeur semblait vouloir venger toute les victime de viol et elle failli y arrivé. Soudain Bella descendis voir se qui se passer, elle avait sa fille dans les bras mais quand elle vit Sam se tenir devant elle une haine sans fin illuminé ses yeux. Je me rapprochais d'elle instinctivement et lui passé mon bras autour de son epaule. Elle tourna son regard vers moi quand............**_

_**POV Jacob**_

_**Quoi! j'etait toujours en train de me demandé si j'avais bien entendu quand je vis que blondie avait recommencé a tabassé Sam mais personne n'avait bougé comme choqué par ses paroles. C'est Bella qui reussit à arreté Rosalie.**_

_**-Rosalie arrete s'il te plait.**_

_**Nous la regardions tous comme si elle venait d'apparaitre devant nous.**_

_**-Sam Uley sache que moi je ne t'aime pas et jamais je ne t'aimerais, je n'ais que de la haine pour toi. Je me sens sale a cause de se que tu m'as fait et tu ose appelé sa une preuve d'amour. Je ne veut plus jamais te revoir n'essaye même pas de rentré en contact avec moi.**_

_**Je regardais Sam, il avait l'air d'un gamin qu'on engueulé.**_

_**POV Edward**_

_**J'etais abasourdi que Sam Uley pouvait consideré qu'un viol etait une preuve d'amour. Bella etait entré dans une colere noire en entendant ses paroles et je fus choqué par les paroles qui sortait de sa bouche. Elle se sentait responsable de ce que ses monstre lui on fait subir. Je resserais mon emprise sur son epaule pour la rassuré. Elle me regarda à nouveau dans les yeux et je vis qu'elle sentait que je la respectait. Je voulu lui dire que je l'aimais mais je me dis qu'il valait mieux attendre. Je me donnais quelque jours pour lui avoué mes sentiments.**_


	16. Chapter 16 surveillance

_**POV Bella**_

_**POV Bella**_

_**Cela faisait une semaine que j'etait mère. Cela m'effrayait. Ésmée m'aidait à m'occupait de ma fille, Carlisle m'avait fait un certificat medical afin que j'arrete d'allé en cours. Edward me donné l'impression de vouloir me dire quelque chose mais à chaque fois qu'on se retrouvé seul, il sortait de la piece et si il aurait pu rougir, il serait devenu ecarlate ou cramoisi tellement il avait l'air géné. Mais se qui m'enervait le plus c'etait que je n'etait jamais seule une seconde. Jacob m'appellait deux à trois fois par jours et j'avais eu interdiction d'allé a la Push. Plusieurs fois en me baladant, avec Rose et Alice, dans la foret je crus voir un loup noir me fixait. J'avais l'impression de devinir folle. Je devais, à chaque fois que je voulais sortir de la maison, prevenir un des Cullen ou j'allais et combien de temps je rester dehors bien sur je savais que l'un d'entre eux me suivait. Le pire etait que Alice et Rosalie prenait ma fille pour un mannequin et qu'elles la changeait deux fois par jours et elle n'avait jamais mis deux fois la même tenue.  
Pourtant je reussis a échappée a leur surveillance et je filais aussitot aux falaises de la reserve, j'avais besoins de respirer me deconnecter de tous pendant quelques heures. J'arrivé et je m'assit au bord les pieds dans le vide. Je me mis a penser a mes parents et au fait que j'avais peur de mon rôle de mère. Inconsciement je me levait et j'approchait du bord, j'avancais vers le rebords sans me rendre compte. J'allais tombé dans le vide quand une voix m'arreta :  
-Bella non fait pas sa!  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que sa ne vaut pas le coup!  
-Mes parents me manque, Edward, j'ai peur ne pas reussir mon rôle de mère.  
-Mais si tu continus c'est comme si tu abandonné.  
-J'en peut plus Edward ils me manquent tellement, sa me fait mal.  
-Bella pense a ceux qui t'aime, tu fait parti de notre famille maintenant. On va tous souffrir si tu nous quitte.  
-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors? Dis moi Edward.  
-Recule et vient avec moi. Je suporterait pas te voir mourir et je trouverais un moyen de te suivre Bella. Je t'aime et je pourrais pas vivre sans toi.  
Je me mis a courir et je m'effondrait en pleurs dans ses bras.  
- Pardonne-moi Edward.  
Je me laissais allé à mes larmes sur l'epaule d'Edward tandis qu'il me ramené à la villa. Tout le monde etait dans le salon quand nous arrivions mai je montait dans ma chambre epuisée par le fait d'avoir tant pleuré. Je m'endormis avant d'avoir touché l'oreiller. Je fus reveillé par les pleurs de ma fille. Je voulu me lever pour allé m'occupé d'elle quand on me repoussa dans mon lit.  
-Non Bella repose toi Ésmée s'occupe d'elle.  
Je vis Edward s'asseoir a coté de moi. Derechef je me blottis dans ses bras. Il m'entoura de ses bras et me berça tendrement. Nous restames ainsi quelque minutes quand un cri d'Alice nous alerta que quelque chose n'allait pas. Arrivé en bas je vis qu'elle avait ses yeux vide de toute expressions et je vis une intense terreur se dessinée sur son visage. Quand je voulus demandé se qu'il se passe, je n'entendis qu'un mot sortir de la bouche d'Alice les"Volturri". Tous les regards se tournerent vers moi, il avait tous cette même inquietude dans le regard. Qui etait ces "Volturri" et que me voulaient-ils?**_


	17. Chapter 17 les volturris

_**POV Bella et POV Edward**_

_**POV Bella**_

_**Cela faisait deux heures que les Cullen parlait de moi comme si je n'etait pas la. Je decidais de remonter dans ma chambre. Je vis le telephone d'Edward sur la table de nuits je le pris et composé le numero de Jacob, il repondit au bout de deux tonalités:  
-Salut Jacob!  
-Salut Bella!  
-Sa va?  
-Oui et toi?  
-Sa pourrait aller mieux cela fait deux heure que les Cullen parle de moi et ils me regardent comme si j'allait mourir dans l'instant!  
-Tu te fait peut etre des idées. **_

_**Au moment ou je raccrochais Alice et Rosalie rentrèrent dans la chambre et elle m'attraperent par le bras et elle m'amenerent au garage. Je montais a l'arriere de la voiture et je vis Edward assis derriere le siege conducteur. Il me sourit d'un air desolé. Je me mis a rire du fait qu'Alice avait reussi a trainé Edward dans une virée shopping.**_

_**POV Edward**_

_**Bella s'etait mise a rire quand elle a realisé que Alice m'avait trainé de force dans la voiture. J'etait heureux Bella s'etait rapproché de moi mais pas assez a mon gout. J'esperé que Alice puisse me dire si Bella allait un jour decidé de me donné ma chance mais à chaque fois qu'elle me croisé elle bloqué ses pensé et m'interdisait l'accés a cette vision. Je vis les yeux d'Alice regardait au loin. Elle fis demi tour et accellera tout en regardant derriere je tourné la tête et je les vis.**_

_**-Alice depeche toi.**_

_**-Je suis deja au maximun Edward.**_

_**Bella me regardais horrifié. A peine la porte de la villa en vue Demetri nous arreta tandis que Felix regardais Bella d'un regard qui me degouté, ses pensé envers elle me poussait a lui sauté dessus. Aro vint a notre rencontre tandis que les miens venait se mettre entre Bella et les "Volturri". Je captais une visions d'Alice et l'espoir qu'ils ne touche pas Bella m'envahit. **_

_**-Alors cher Edward tu enfreins la regles du secret a ce que je vois!**_

_**Au paroles d'Aro Rosalie, Ésmée et Alice emirent un siflement tandis que Jasper et Emmett regardait Felix et Demetri. Carlisle alla a la rencontre de l'ancien.**_

_**-Aro cette jeune humaine et sous notre protection.**_

_**-Pourquoi donc mon cher ami?**_

_**-Ces parents viennent de mourir et elle s'est integré a notre famille.**_

_**-Je vous laisserais tranquille a la seule condition que vous la transformé en l'une des notres. Elle est trop dangereuse pour notre espece en restant humaine. **_

_**Tout le temps de cette discutions je la berçais tout en lui promettant qu'ils ne la toucherait pas. Je regardais Bella, on pouvait voir de l'inquietude dans ses yeux. Aro partit en appelant ses gardes. J'emmenais Bella dans sa chambre car elle ne tenit plus sur ces jambes au moment que j'allait sortir Bella me stoppa.**_

_**-Edward reste avec moi s'il te plait.**_

_**Je hochais la tête et m'assit a coté d'elle sur le lit. Elle se blottis dans mes bras et quand elle commença a s'endormir elle murmura un faible "je t'aime Edward". J'embrassai son front et lui repondit "je t'aime" elle sombra dans le sommeil avec un sourire sur les levres et en me serrant dans ses bras. **_


	18. Chapter 18 premiers rendzvous

_**POV Edward et POV Bella**_

_**  
POV Edward**_

_**  
Je laissais Bella dormir et partit voir Alice pour qu'elle m'aide a organisé un rendez-vous pour Bella et moi. Alice etait en train de sauté par tout dans la maison. Elle avait eue une vision de mon rendez-vous et elle avais deja fait sa liste pour allé faire les magasins. Je presenté une virée shopping qui aurait fait explosé n'importe quel carte de credit. Arrivé dans les magasins je n'avais pas le temps de regardais quoique se soit elle prenait tout ce qu'elle voyait.  
-Alice c'est juste un rendez-vous pas un defilé de mode.  
-Je sais mais laisse moi faire et tu verras tu sera content du resultat.  
- D'accord mais evite tout ce qui pourrait gené Bella.  
Elle me fit un sourire plein de malice. Aprés avoir fini de faire du shopping, nous rentrames enfin a la maison. Arrivé devant la porte elle me tendis un costume cravate gris perle et elle me fis comprendre de la laissé seule pour les derniers preparatifs et je parti me changer. J'entendis Bella se reveillé et Rosalie qui rentré dans la chambre et la preparé au bout d'une heure Alice vint me dire que tout etait pret. Au bout de dix minute Bella descendit l'escalier dans une robe dorée qui etait ouverte jusqu'a mis cuisse, avec un decolleté qui descendait jusqu'au nombril et un dos nu qui arrivait au niveau des reins. Elle etait superbe. Je vis son visage s'empourpré tandis que je la regardé en lui souriant.**_

_**POV Bella**_

_**Je venais a peine de me reveillé que Rosalie etait rentré dans ma chambre avec une house a vetement :  
-Rosalie c'est quoi cette house?  
-C'est pour toi, tu as un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un se soir.  
-Et avec qui j'ai rendez-vous?  
-Sa tu le seras quand tu iras.  
Resignée j'ouvrais la house et laissa echappé un cri. La robe etait beaucoup decolleté et dos nu pour moi mais Rosalie me forca a la mettre puis elle passa une heure a me maquillée et me coiffée puis je descendis dans le salon ou Rosalie m'avait assurée que mon cavaliers pour la soirée m'attendait en bas. Quand je vis que Edward m'attendait en bas de l'escaliers avec un sourire en coin tandis qu'il detailler ma tenue je me mis a rougir. Il me tendis sa main pour m'emmener a la voiture et avant de monter il me banda les yeux. Arrivé a destination et aprés qu'il est enlevé le bandeau de mes yeux. Le paysage etait a coupé le souffle, nous etions sur une plage ou plusieurs plaid etait etendu, des coussins etait eparpillé et ou un feu de bois flotté avais été alumé. J'en resté bouche bée c'est Edward qui me sortit de mes reverie en me portant dans ses bras jusqu'a un oreiller aussi grand que moi. Il me deposa dessus avec delicatesse et nous commencions à parlé de tout se qu'il lui etait arrivé depuis qu'il etait un vampire. A un moment je vis qu'il hesité a me prendre dans ses bras, je me blottis dedans et au moment ou nous allions nous embrassé quelqu'un se rua sur nous et nous arreta. Je regardé la personne et quand je realisé qui s'etait je fus prise d'un sentiment de colere melait a de la peur.**_


	19. Chapter 19 il veut se faire tuer

_**POV Bella et POV Edward**_

_**POV Bella**_

_**nous allions nous embrassé quelqu'un se rua sur nous et nous arreta. Je regardé la personne et quand je realisé qui s'etait je fus prise d'un sentiment de colere melait a de la peur. Il se tenait la devant-nous tremblant, Sam Uley il avait une lueur de rage dans les yeux.  
-Comment as tu pus me faire sa Bella, je t'aime moi, je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Pourquoi te mettre avec une sangsue. Tu me fais souffrir. Je prefere te voir morte plutot qu'avec un autre que moi.  
J'etait petrifié, il sauta dans ma direction et se transforma au meme moment. Edward lui donna un coup dans les côtes se qui le devia et il me manqua de peu. Je reculais et me collais a un arbre, Edward et Uley se battait a une vitesse ahurissante je ne reussissait a voir que des morceaux de couleur s'agitait. Je ne les avait pas vu se rapprocher de moi et un coup puissant m'envoya volé contre un arbre qui se brisa au moment du choc. Je commençais a partir dans un brouillard lethargique quand des mains froide m'ausculterent. J'ouvrais les yeux et je vis Carlisle me sourire tandis qu'il me soignais je voulu tourné la tête mais une douleur dans la nuque m'arracha un cri. Je sentis qu'on me mettais une minerve et je me sentis m'endormir d'un sommeil sans reves.**_

_**POV Edward**_

_**J'etait en train de me battre avec Sam quand je vis Bella s'ecrasé contre un arbre. Je sentis Calisle et Emmett arrivé. Emmett attrapa Uley par derriere, je voulais lui faire payer le fait d'avoir envoyer Bella voler contre un arbre quand elle poussa un cri de douleur. Je couru pour etre à coté d'elle. Carlisle lui mis au même moment une minerve et je vis qu'elle avait des bandages presque sur tout le corps, un feulement de colere sortit d'entre mes levres et je bondis derechef sur Sam pour lui arraché la tête. Emmett me stoppa d'un coup de pied et il parti en courant vers la reserve. Je suivé Carlisle jusqu'a la villa ou il allait l'examiné. Il monta dans son bureau avec Bella inconsciente dans ses bras. Je m'inquiétais pour elle. Un coup de fil sur mon portable me sortit de mes pensée :  
-Edward a l'appareil!  
-Ed, c'est Jacob comment va Bella?  
-Elle est inconsciente, Carlisle est en train de l'examiné.  
-D'accord tient moi au courant. Emmett reste a la reserve encore un peu on a besoin de lui.  
-D'accord a plus Jacob.  
Au moment ou je raccrochais Carlisle venait de descendre. En lisant ses pensées je fus stupefié par ce qu'il avait fait.**_

_**POV Bella**_

_**J'etait dans un brouillard noir quand un feu commença a me brulé par l'interieur quesque Carlisle m'avait fait comme soin pour que j'ai aussi mal. J'avais envie de crié qu'on me tue pour que la douleur s'arrete mais mes levres ne voulait pas bougé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'allait endurer cette souffrance tel un feu qui me consummé petit a petit.**_

_**POV Edward**_

_**Carlisle venait d'annoncé a tout le monde que le seul moyen de sauver Bella etait de la transformé car le choc contre lui avait brisée la nuque et qu'elle avait plusieur hemorragie. J'esperé que Bella ne souffre pas trop et qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal a s'adapté a la condition de vampire. Je montais dans le bureau de mon père pour resté au prés de Bella. **_


	20. Chapter 20 premiere et derniere journée

_**POV Edward,POV Alice et POV Emmett**_

_**POV Edward**_

_**Cela faisait deux jours que j'attendais que Bella se reveille. Deux longs et interminable jours a l'attendre, a esperé que le venin guerrirait ses blessures. Emmett etait rentré de la reserve avec un grand sourire et il nous avait raconté en detail la sanction de Sam quand il nous demanda ou etait Bella nous n'osions rien lui dire. Il nous regarda tous un par un et quand il vit Rosalie baissé les yeux il comprit. A la fin de la premiere journée d'attente Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie vinrent me rejoindre dans le bureau nous commencions a nous petrifié pendant que nous entendions le coeur de Bella battre faiblement. J'avais de plus en plus peur parce que Bella ne hurlait pas. Alice n'arrivait pas a voir quand elle allait se reveillé.**_

_**  
POV Alice**_

_**J'etait de plus en plus inquiete car j'avais beau me concentré je n'arrivé pas a voir quand Bella aller se reveillé. Nous voulions tous etre la quand elle se reveillerais mais je sentait que Jasper avait peur qu'elle ataque un de nous. Je commençé a partir dans mes pensées quand une vision arriva. Je vis Bella avec des yeux doré mais ce n'est pas sa qui me choqua c'est le fait qu'elle etait encerclé par Felix et Demetri qui avait un rictus de victoire sur les levres. Je vis Edward se raidir en même temps qu'ils voyait ma vision en même temps que moi. Que voulais Demetri et Felix à Bella pour que j'ai cette vision. Juste aprés la viqion le coeur de Bella se mit a battre plus fort. Carlisle arriva suivi d'Ésmée qui avait l'air rassurée.**_

_**POV Emmett**_

_**J'etait rassuré Bella n'allait pas tardé a se reveillé. Nous allions enfin arreté l'attente. Je mettait placé devant Rosalie tandis que Jasper etait devant Alice et Carlisle devant Ésmée. Edward resta a coté de Bella il lui tenait la main au moment ou elle ouvrit les yeux Jasper se metta en position de defense. Bella se metta debout a vitesse humaine elle nous regarda chacun a notre tour puis un immense sourire se dessina sur ses levres. Elle se tourna vers Edward et lui parla.  
-Edward est-ce que on pourrait aller chassé s'il te plait?  
Tout le monde resta bouche-bée devant Bella qui ne ressemblait en rien au vampire nouveau-née que nous avions deja rencontré. Nous partimes tous ensemble, elle allait aussi vite qu'Edward. Elle trouva un puma et deux cerfs qu'elle vida entierement. Au moment de repartir vers la villa nous sentimes des humains Bella n'y fit pas attention et parti vers la villa main dans la main avec Edward.**_


	21. Chapter 21 les visiteurs de Dénali

_**POV Bella et POV Edward**_

_**POV Bella**_

_**Cela faisait quelque semaines que j'etait devenu un vampire et j'avais reussi a ne mordre aucun humain. Edward ne voulait plus m'approcher seul et il m'evitait quand on etait deux dans la même piece. J'avais essayer plusieur fois d'en parlé mais à chaque fois il trouvé quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Je commençais à croire que Edward ne m'aimait plus. Alice m'emmener souvent faire du shopping a Seattle, Rosalie etait heureuse depuis que je lui avait annoncée que je voulait qu'elle s'occupe de ma fille quand j'etait en virée avec Alice. Jasper avait du mal a comprendre comment je pouvais garder le controle sur ma soif, Carlisle et Ésmée etait fiere de moi. Je commençais à nager dans le bonheur avec ma nouvelle famille et ma fille. Cela faisait à peine deux heures que les cullens etait parti en ville que quelqu'un cogna a la porte je prenais ma fille dans les bras et j'ouvris la porte. J'eus juste le temps de sauté sur le coté qu'une tornade aux cheveux blonds me sauta dessus. Je tenais ma fille d'une mains et de l'autre je repoussais la tornade blonde dehors. Je sentis une sorte d'elastique se tendre autour de moi et de ma fille au moment ou lla blonde allait se jeté sur moi, Alice et Edward arriverent. Alice se metta en position de defense devant moi tandis qu'Edward attrapa la blonde pour tentez de la calmé.**_

_**POV Edward**_

_**Je tenais Tanya pour evité qu'elle blesse Bella ou sa fille. La seule fois ou je l'avais vu aussi enervé c'est quand je lui avais refusé mes faveurs. Je regardais Bella et Alice qui etait en position d'attaque. Carlisle arriva en compagnie de Carmen et Eleazar, ils se stopperent en voyant la scène qui se deroulé devant leurs yeux. Bella en voyant Carlisle se releva tandis que Tanya se calma en voyant Carmen la fusillé du regard tandis qu'un grondement sourd s'eleva de la poitrine sourd d'Eleazar. Je vis dans leurs pensées que Carlisle les avais mis au courant de l'histoire de Bella. Elle remonta dans sa chambre suivit d'Alice. Tanya commenca à insulté Bella de tout les noms quand Ésmée qui revenait de course, elle compris que s'etait Bella dont elle parlait, elle la gifla d'une telle force que Tanya en tomba par terre. Elle nous regardais les un aprés les autres choqué par le geste d'Ésmée. Elle se releva tandis que Alice descendit avec Bella. Nous fimes les presentation entre Bella et le clan de Dénali. Tanya regardait Bella l'air desolé pour se qui s'etait passé. Bella en revanche faisait comme si elle n'etait pas la. Je montais dans ma chambre sans faire attention a la personne derriere moi. Je me retourné quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et que je vis Bella. Elle s'avanca vers moi. Elle commença à me parlait.**_


	22. Chapter 22 rattrapage d'erreur

_**POV Edward**_

_**POV Edward**_

_**-Edward pourquoi m'évite tu?**_

_**Je regardais Bella hébété par la lueur de souffrance qu'elle avait dans les yeux. Nous restâmes ainsi à nous toisé je n'arrivais pas a trouvé la force de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Elle s'approcha de moi me pris dans ses bras et me murmurera a l'oreille :**_

_**-Je t'aime Edward, redevient comme avant, je souffre tellement s'il te plait.**_

_**Elle sortit de la chambre en me laissant seul. Je regardait la porte pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à que Alice rentra comme une furie tout en me disant que j'etait un imbécile de première avec Bella et que je devait arreté de l'évité elle allait continué sa litanie mais elle se stoppa en voyant mon visage.**_

_**-Alice je ne sais pas comment faire avec Bella?**_

_**-Que ressens tu en ce moment Edward?**_

_**-De la colère envers moi et Sam Uley parce que je sais pas lequel de nous a donné le coup qu'il la envoyé dans l'arbre, de la frustration parce que j'aurais voulu évité que Bella devienne un vampire dans ces conditions, de la tristesse parce que j'ai c'est pas moi qu'il l'ai transformé et de la peur parce que maintenant qu'elle est un vampire elle puisse partir.**_

_**Elle continua a me regardait un long moment puis son visage s'anima. Je voyais dans ses pensées qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé un moyen de rattrapé mes erreurs mais comment allons-nous faire avec Tanya dans les parrages. Elle n'aimait pas Bella et à chaque fois que je reussis a dechiffré ses pensées elle essayait de trouvé un moyen de se vengé de Bella. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait attaqué Bella. Alice prepara tout ce qu'elle avait prevu pour que je reussisse a me faire pardonner par Bella. j'etait degouté par le comportement que j'avais eu envers Bella. Je reflechissait a ce que j'allait dire a Bella quand Tanya rentra dans ma chambre elle essaya de m'embrassé mais je la repoussé comme a l'habitude, elle me regarda un instant puis elle sorti de ma chambre en vitesse. Alice revint dans ma chambre pour me demandé la raison de la colère de Tanya. Je preferais evité la question et je demandé ce qu'elle avais prevu pour ce que je me rabiboche avec Bella. Je vis que moi et Bella allons chasser ensemble et que je pourrais lui expliqué la distance que j'avais mis entre nous. J'esperais que Bella me pardonnerait et que Tanya allait evité de se manisfesté pendant la partie de chasse.**_


	23. Chapter 23 explications

_**POV Bella et POV Edward**_

_**POV Bella**_

_**Cela faisait une heure que j'avait laissé Edward seul. J'avais essayé d'avoir les reponse à mes question mais encore une fois il me repondit pas. J'etais dans ma chambre avec Rosalie on s'occupé de ma fille toute les deux quand on entendis Alice hurlait sur Edward puis quelque minutes plus tard plus rien. Quelqu'un frappa a ma porte et rentra dans la chambre, Rosalie grogna contre Tanya qui rentra la tête baissé dans la chambre. Elle me regarda puis jeta un oeil a Rosalie qui la toisa avec fureur puis elle s'adressa a moi :  
-Bella est-ce que on peut parlé seule à seule. S'il te plait.  
Je fis signe a Rosalie qu'elle pouvait sortir elle pris ma fille dans ses bras et sortit tout en lançant un regard d'avertissement a Tanya, la porte a peine refermé elle s'expliqua :  
-Bella je suis vraiment desolée de t'avoir attaqué et surtout je m'excuse du comportement que j'ai eu envers toi. Je croyais que ta fille etait ton repas et c'est pour ça que je t'ais sauté dessus.  
-Moi je ne suis pas desolée du tout, crois tu qu'une mère même transformé en vampire puisse tué son enfant.  
-Non, Bella et je suis venu t'anoncé mon depart.  
-Et tu repart en Alaska?  
-Non, moi et Edward allons nous installé ensemble pour pouvoir vivre notre amour au grand jour.  
-Je ne suis pas au courant et Edward ne m'a pas prévenu.  
-C'est pour sa qu'il t'evite en ce moment.  
Je ne lui laissé pas le temps de finir sa phrase, je sorti de ma chambre et descendis l'escalier a toute vitesse, c'est Alice qui m'arréta :  
-Sa va Bella?  
-Non, je vais chasser.  
-Quesqu'y se passe?  
-Je t'expliquerais plus tard!  
Je ne lui laissé pas le temps de continuer et je sorti dehors. A peine etre rentré dans la foret que je sentis qu'Edward me suivait.**_

_**POV Edward**_

_**J'etais dans ma chambre quand Rosalie rentra pour me prevenir que Bella etait en train de parlé a Tanya en privé. Je sorti de ma chambre quand je vis Tanya sortir de celle de Bella un grand sourire sur les levres quand elle me vit elle dit d'une voix ou le triomphe etait audible :  
-Comme tu ne veut pas de moi Edward, je ferais tout pour que ton couple avec Bella ne fonctionne pas.  
J'avançé vers elle avec colère et je lui mis une claque magistrale. Je descendis pour essayer de rattrapé Bella. Alice me dit qu'elle venait de sortir chassé. Je la suivit. Je sentis qu'elle etait en colère mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.**_

_**-Bella peut tu t'arreté qu'on puisse parlé. S'il te plait?**_

_**-Parlé de quoi? Edward, parlé du fait que tu t'installe avec Tanya ou du fai que tu m'evité pour pas me le dire.**_

_**Je m'approchais de Bella et je mis mes mains en coupe sur son visage puis j'embrassai son front, ses paupieres, ses joue, son nez puis je finis en embrassant ses levres. **_

_**-Bella je n'aime pas Tanya, je n'aime que toi. Ne l'oublie pas.**_

_**-Alors explique moi pourquoi tu m'evitait Edward?**_

_**-Parce que je m'en veut beaucoup parce que le coup qui ta envoyé dans l'arbre c'est peur etre moi qui te l'ait donné, j'ai peur aussi maintenant que tu est un vampire tu decide de partir et de ne plus nous donné de nouvelle, je suis frustré parce que ce n'est pas moi qui t'est transformé et enfin je suis triste parce que j'aurais voulu que ta transformation soit du a autre chose que ta mort toute proche.**_

_**Elle s'approcha de mon visage puis me donna un tendre baiser sur les levres avant de me dire :**_

_**-Jure-moi Edward que ce que ma dit Tanya etait un mensonge.**_

_**-Je te le jure Bella et je te jure que je t'aime Bella.**_

_**Je l'embrassai de nouveau quand Alice arriva avec la fille a Bella dans les bras, je vis dans ses pensé que Tanya avait essayé de la mordre. Bella se raidit a coté de moi quand Tanya arriva a notre hauteur. Bella se jeta dessus et comença a defendre sa fille tandis que Alice se refugiait derriere moi. Je voyais toute la fureur de Bella tandis que Tanya avait de plus en plus de mal a se defendre. Tanya reussi a envoyé Bella volait un peu plus loin et elle en profita pour partir, Bella voulut la poursuivre mais un cri de sa fille lui fit faire demi-tour. Bella pris ma main et sa fille dans ses bras nous rentrames à la villa tandis que Alice nous sautais autour en criant de joie.**_


	24. Chapter 24 debut des ennuis

**_*°*°*°*°*°*attention ce chapitre comporte des scenes*°*°*°*°*°*_**

**_*°*°*°*°*°*pouvant choquer pour plus de renseignement*°*°*°*°*°*_**

**_*°*°*°*°*°*contacter l'auteur*°*°*°*°*°*_**

_**POV Alice,POV Bella et POV Edward**_

_**POV Alice**_

_**j'etait au anges Bella et Edward s'etait remis ensemble. Maintenant nous allions reprendre une vie normale tous ensemble. Carmen et Eleazar ne voulait plus qu'on parle de Tanya pour eux, elle les avait trahit en attaquant Bella et sa fille.**_

_**Edward était heureux comme tout d'avoir récupérer Bella mais elle semblait préoccupé par quelque chose. Elle donna sa fille à Rosalie puis elle me demanda de l'accompagnée dans sa chambre. A peine la porte refermée elle se mit à me parlé :**_

_**-Alice je ne crois pas que Tanya va abandonner.  
-Arrête de t'en preoccupé Bella. Elle à abandonnée et elle nous laissera tranquille.  
-Alice s'il te plait crois moi je sais qu'elle continuera à nous pourrir la vie.  
J'aquiescais puis sortais de la chambre je croisais Edward dans l'escalier. Je me concentré quelque secondes et ma vision confirma mes idées quand a ce que Edward à prevu pour Bella. Je pouffais de rire sous le regard tueur d'edward.  
J'esperé que Ésmée avais bien insonorisée la chambre d'Edward.**_

_**POV Bella**_

_**J'etait dans ma chambre quand Edward rentra, il e pris dans ses bras et m'enmena dans sa chambre. Il m'embrassa avec fougue et me mis sur son lit sa bouche parcourrait toute les parties nue de ma peau je sentis une vague de desir m'envahir tandis qu'il continué l'exploration de mon corps avec ses levres. Il m'arracha mes vetement pendant que je fis de même avec les siens tandis que j'embrassais toutes les partie de son corps qui passé a proximité de mes levres. Je sentis qu'il introduisait deux de ses doigts dans mon intimité tout en jouant avec sa langue sur mon clitoris. Je me cambrais sous le coup du desir mes mains fourageant dans ses boucles couleur bronze. Il releva la tête j'en profité pour ramené son visage face au mien et l'embrassé fievreusement tout en lui demandant de me prendre sur le champs. Il me pris au mot, tout en me murmurrant des "je t'aime" a l'oreille. Une nouvelle vague de plaisir m'assaillit tandis que les coups de rein d'Edward se firent plus pressant. Je sentit qu'il etait proche de l'orgasme, je le repoussais tout en l'allongeant je le montait en cavaliere tandis qu'il carressait ma poitrine je sentit mon intimité se resserait sur sa verge tandis qu'il se lachait en moi. Je me blottis dans ses bras tout en lui disant "je t'aime" quand .....**_

_**POV Edward**_

_**Nous venions de passer trois heures magnifique avec Bella alors qu'elle etait blotti dans mes bras un cri d'Alice nous sorti de se moment de tendresse. Bella parti en courant dans sa chambre pour s'habiller tandis que je descendait pour voir se qui se passé. Alice etait la prostré dans le salon tandis que tout le monde s'agité autour d'elle. Je voyais sa vision tandis qu'elle se la rememorré. Bella etait demenbré a coté du corps de sa fille morte vidée de son sang. Felix regardé le corps de Bella degouté tandis que Tanya sauté de joie. J'etait derriere elle, une douleur intense se lisait sur mon visage. Bella rentra dans le salon l'air inquiete. Je realisé que moi aussi j'etait prostré par terre. Je ne realisé toujours pas la vision. J'ai vu ma Bella morte. Cette vision m'arrachait litteralement le ccoeur. Alice commençait tout juste a se remettre de sa vision qu'une autre arriva, Je vis une vampiresse devant la villa. Elle sonna et nous dis quelque chose apparement elle avait besoin d'aide. A peine la vision finit que quelqu'un sonna à la porte.**_


	25. Chapter 25 un an plus tard

**_POV Bella, POV Edward et POV Carlie_**

**_POV Bella_**

**Cela faisait un an que Carlie etait rentré dans nos vie et qu'elle faisait partie de la famille. Je m'en souviens encore de la façon dont chacun l'avait acceuillie.**

**_Flash Back_**

**La sonnette de l'entrée venait de retentir tandis que Edward et Alice se remettais de la visions. Une jeune femme avec une odeur mi-vampire mi-humaine entra dans la maison et se presenta à nous :**

**Bonjour je m'appelle Carlie et je voudrais parlé au chef de se clan.**

**Bonjour je suis Carlisle et je suis le chef de cette famille, je vous presente Ésmée, ma femme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Bella mes enfants et Resnésmée ma petite fille.**

**Pourquoi un bébé et entouré de vampire. **

**C'est ma fille et nous un repas potentiel pour toi, que nous veut tu ?**

**Et que veut tu ?**

**Je suis la pour vous demandé de l'aide, les « Volturri » me cherchent et ils veulent m'eliminer.**

**Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper s'etait mis en position de defense, Alice et Edward la regarderent comme si il ne la croyait pas tandis que Carlisle, Ésmée et Moi on se demandait pourquoi elle voulais qu'on l'aide soudain Alice se leva m'attrapa par la main et m'emener dans la foret.**

**Bella il faut faire attention a elle. Elle va nous apporté que des problemes.**

**Alice qu'est-ce qui se passe et qu'as tu vu ?**

**Bella je peut rien te dire mais fait moi confiance s'il te plait.**

**_Fin du Flash back_**

**_POV Edward_**

**Un an, cela faisait un an que Alice avait vu la mort de Bella et que Carlie a fait irruption dans nos vie à tous. Je savais à ce moment la qu'elle allait nous trahir et que Bella mourrait mais ni Moi ni Alice n'avait pu le lui faire comprendre et elle essayait d'integré Carlie à notre famille.**

**_Flash Back_**

**J'entendais Bella et Carlie parlait tandis que j'essayais de persé les pensées de cette dernière mais je n'arrivait pas à les lire et je ne comprenais pas de quoi elles parlait toutes les deux. Soudain je vis Alice rentré comme une dingue dans la maison tout en sautillant tandis que Bella et Carlie allez a sa rencontre.**

**Tu est serieuse Bella on va vraiment faire une partie de shoppings?**

**Oui Alice allons-y, Rosalie tu viens avec nous?**

**Ok si Ésmée viens avec nous.**

**Les cinqs filles partirent vidés les magasins tandis que Jasper me fis partageais ses pensées.**

**_« Edward je sais pas comment te le dire mais je commence a ressentir de la culpabilité venant de Carlie »_**

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

**_Pov Carlie_**

**Cela faisait un an que les « volturri » m'avait envoyé chez le clan d'Olympics et que c'etait devenu ma famille. Je n'eus pas le courage de les trahir surtout Bella qui avait tout fait pour m'integrer et surtout qui m'avait accueillie comme si j'etait de sa famille. Et pour sa je la remercirait jamais assez.**


	26. Note

Bonjour tout le monde ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre desolé.

J'ai une fiction sur skyblog que j'ai arrêtez pour faute d'inspiration si quelqu'un veut la reprendre sa me ferait plaisir.

Voici le lien pour la lire. http:/ www . [xwxlacademiexwx] . skyrock . com/


End file.
